My Sweet prince
by Caitybear18
Summary: Being a new girl is tough, but having a friend to help you show you around makes it better. Getting to know each other more and more is always the first steps for romance. Will Caity find love with Lysander? or Will someone steal her from him
1. Chapter 1

"Aww do you have to go?" Asked a young and heartbroken Ken.

"Yes, my parents are transferring me To Sweet Amoris High" I said.

"Ill miss you!" Cried Ken as I got into the passenger side of my brothers car.

I rolled down the window and shouted to Ken "I'll miss you to Kenny".

Several hours later I finally arrived at my new school, right off the bat I noticed how big the school was. I got out of the car grabbed my bag and slowly walked to the new school that I would soon call home.

"Room 18" I thought to myself as I was making my way into the residence section of the school. "Room 18" I repeated. I took out the map to see where I was going.

*Bam* I fell on my butt.

"My deepest apologies, are you alright Miss?" asked a soft voice. I looked up and saw a very handsome man with Silver hair and dyed black tips with amazing mix matching eyes. He offered out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. "Yeah I'm alright just kind of embarrassed" I said as I wiped off the dirt.

He smiled at me "I'm relieved to hear that, I am Lysander, and you are?"

"Caity" I said still embarrassed.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, am I safe to assume you are new?"

"Oh yes, I just got here today."

"Allow me to show you around" Lysander said smiling.

"thanks I would appreciate that" I said as we started walking.

" Lysander I like your outfit I'm assuming from the Victorian era?"

"Oh You are familiar with it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes last summer I went to England for school and studied all about it"

"Well Miss Caity we seem to have that in common" he said smiling at me.

"Yes I suppose we do" I said smiling back.

"Lysander! Come on we have to practise" Shouted from across the hall.

It was coming from a guy with obviously dyed red hair.

"My apologies Miss Caity this is my friend Castiel." He said moving to the side for his friend to charging beside him.

"Who's this?" he said looking at me.

"This is Caity she's new here" Lysander said

"Hi! its nice to meet you" I said smiling

"yeah whatever, don't come to me when you need something I'm not the welcoming committee" He said

My smile faded.

"Casitel be nice Lysander said" scowling him. Castiel started walking away.

Im sorry Miss Caity we must be taking off now, may I accompany you to lunch?"

"Sure that sounds lovely"

"Until than Miss Caity I bid you adieu" He walked off bowing his head a slight tilt.

"At lease he's nice". I thought.

I wondered around the halls bit longer. I kept looping around, I had no idea where I needed to go or how to get there. I still needed to find my room!

"Um excuse can you point me to the dorms?" I asked a bright blonde hair boy.

"Oh yes, their on the west wing" he said "oh! a new student! I'm Nathaniel the student body president."

"Hi Nathaniel im Caity." I said shaking his hand.

"Go to the west wing, and take the hall to the right, that's the girls dorms, the boys dorms are on the left". He said circling the west wing on my map with a blue pen. "You're here and this is where you have to go"

"Ohhh okay! Thank you" I said nodding my head.

"You're welcome, its part of my duties"

I turned and started walking to the directions he showed me and I managed to find my way there.

Its a lot easier when you know where you're going I thought.

"okay so now room 18" I said looking at the numbers.

"1,2,3,4... Ah here it is!" I took out my keys and unlocked the door.

"Wait someone is in here already" I thought.

"Oh you must be my roommate! im Kim" said a beautiful dark skinned girl, she looked about my age. She has beautiful green eyes and awesome fashion sense.

"I'm caity" I said dropping my stuff on the empty bed.

As I got to know my roommate better we heard the bell for 4th lunch.

"So you have anyone to sit with?" Kim asked

"oh yeah im sitting with Lysander" I said grabbing my knapsack that I use as a purse.

"oh okay" she said smiling "well heres number text me if you change your mind" as she started putting her her number in my cell.

she left and I quickly put on some eyeliner and mascara. I left my room and I went towards the cafeteria.

I grabbed a tray with a turkey sandwich, an apple, and chocolate milk.

I quickly scanned the café and saw Lysander writing in a book. I grabbed a seat right beside him "Hi Lysander" I said putting my stuff down.

"greeting Miss Caity" he said still writing in his book.

"Whatchya doing?" I asked curiously.

"Oh im writing some song lyrics in my book." he said still not looking up.

"Oh you're a song writer too?" I said "I have dozens"

He stopped writing and looked up at me. "You write songs?"

"Yeah I also sing"

He smiled "Well it looks like we have even more in common"

"that's pretty awesome" I said

As we started talking I forgot about my lunch and from the looks of things so did he.

"What's your schedule?

I looked down at my yellow time table "p1 co-ed gym, p2 Advance math, p3 History, p4 Lunch, p5 Music."

"Well we have the same classes." he said taking a look at the piece of paper I showed him.

"yay, I know someone in my classes" I said laughing.

the lunch bell rang it was time for us to go, since I have to move my stuff in my room they gave me today off to get my stuff all organized. I still have to talk to the principle, I think ill do that after my brother comes back with the rest of my stuff.

"Bye Lysander see you Monday" I said waving

"Good bye Miss Caity."

*Ring* my phone started going off. "Go to the front I got your stuff" my brother said.

"Alright im coming" After few hours all my stuff was in my room, all neat and organized. I just have to charge my laptop and im ready for school on Monday.

The final bell rang and Kim came in the room.

"TGIF!" she yelled as she flopped on her bed "Oh hey your side looks great" she said looking around.

"Thanks" I said looking a bit embarrassed.

"No prob girl, anyways now that were roomies their is a party tomorrow wanna come? its a bit mature if you know what I mean" she said laughing.

Usually I would turn the offer down but I wanted to make new friends so i agreed to go.

"Great! what are you going to wear?"

"Oh um Skinny jeans and t shirt?" i answered showing what i was wearing now.

"Oh no! you need something sexy! Lets go shopping!" she said dragging my arm.

As she pulled me down the hall we ran into Lysander who had seen Kim drag me and started laughing.

"i know this store that has very sexy clothing" she said winking at me

We drove for about 20 minutes, right in front of us was a huge mall, 3 floors high.

"come on Caity! we have to go"

She took me to the store called "Lust" we looked around for 20 minutes.

"Caity come here" she said

I turned around and followed her voice.

"Here try this on" she said handing me a beautiful strapless purple and black lacy dress, it was just above my knee caps.

"alright be right back" i said skeptically

i tried on the dress and opened the door

"dang girl you look sexy." she said winking again

after we found a dress for kim we paid and she drove us back to the dorm.

I took a shower and as soon as my head hit the pillow, i was out like a light.

The next morning i woke up scratching my head and yawning.

"Mornin'" she said watching a video on her laptop.

"Morning" i said still very sleepy.

"Breakfast is downstairs, and by the way we have to get ready at 7."

"alright thanks, i got dressed and left for breakfast.

"the café was dead so waiting in line was fast.

you can hear distance spoons in bowls in the back ground.

I quickly ate some toast and turned around. *bam* as i was falling a hand grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Hmm seems were always bumping into each other" Lysander said laughing. "You alright?"

"ha yeah it seems that was, and yeah im fine thanks."

"Oh that's good, have you seen my notebook anywhere?" he said looking around the benches.

"Oh no i haven't, did you lose it?"

"yes i have that problem a lot" he said looking at other benches

"oh well ill help you look for it, you stay here and ill look outside" i said

"thank you Miss Caity" he said smiling but not looking at me.

i went to the back of the school and looked around for 10 minutes.

i started walking back when a shine by one of the outdoor benches caught my eye, walked towards it and picked it up.

"Yup that's it." I really wanted to read it but instead i fought the urge.

i went to the café where Lysander was still looking.

i walked up to him "Hey i found it"

He spun around and smiled when he saw the note book.

"Thank you!" he said taking the note book.

"You're welcome" i said looking at the now happy Lysander


	2. Chapter 2

The final bell rang and Kim came in the room.

"TGIF!" she yelled as she flopped on her bed "Oh hey your side looks great" she said looking around.

"Thanks" I said looking a bit embarrassed.

"No prob girl, anyways now that were roomies their is a party tomorrow wanna come? its a bit mature if you know what I mean" she said laughing.

Usually I would turn the offer down but I wanted to make new friends so i agreed to go.

"Great! what are you going to wear?"

"Oh um Skinny jeans and t shirt?" i answered showing what i was wearing now.

"Oh no! you need something sexy! Lets go shopping!" she said dragging my arm.

As she pulled me down the hall we ran into Lysander who had seen Kim drag me and started laughing.

"i know this store that has very sexy clothing" she said winking at me

We drove for about 20 minutes, right in front of us was a huge mall, 3 floors high.

"come on Caity! we have to go"

She took me to the store called "Lust" we looked around for 20 minutes.

"Caity come here" she said

I turned around and followed her voice.

"Here try this on" she said handing me a beautiful strapless purple and black lacy dress, it was just above my knee caps.

"alright be right back" i said skeptically

i tried on the dress and opened the door

"dang girl you look sexy." she said winking again

after we found a dress for kim we paid and she drove us back to the dorm.

I took a shower and as soon as my head hit the pillow, i was out like a light.

The next morning i woke up scratching my head and yawning.

"Mornin'" she said watching a video on her laptop.

"Morning" i said still very sleepy.

"Breakfast is downstairs, and by the way we have to get ready at 7."

"alright thanks, i got dressed and left for breakfast.

"the café was dead so waiting in line was fast.

you can hear distance spoons in bowls in the back ground.

I quickly ate some toast and turned around. *bam* as i was falling a hand grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Hmm seems were always bumping into each other" Lysander said laughing. "You alright?"

"ha yeah it seems that was, and yeah im fine thanks."

"Oh that's good, have you seen my notebook anywhere?" he said looking around the benches.

"Oh no i haven't, did you lose it?"

"yes i have that problem a lot" he said looking at other benches

"oh well ill help you look for it, you stay here and ill look outside" i said

"thank you Miss Caity" he said smiling but not looking at me.

i went to the back of the school and looked around for 10 minutes.

i started walking back when a shine by one of the outdoor benches caught my eye, walked towards it and picked it up.

"Yup that's it." I really wanted to read it but instead i fought the urge.

i went to the café where Lysander was still looking.

i walked up to him "Hey i found it"

He spun around and smiled when he saw the note book.

"Thank you!" he said taking the note book.

"You're welcome" i said looking at the now happy Lysander.

After leaving Lysander in his thoughts i went back to my room.

"Hey girl! get ready! were leaving now!" greeted my roommate

"Oh okay"

i showered

got dressed

Dried, and parted my hair in two. I put them in pigtails and curled them in large loops

my bangs are parted to my left eyes

i put my eye liner on and mascara.

"Before i forget i should put on my contacts" i thought to myself.

The day before i started school i dyed my hair, black with purple tips so with my hair like this it actually looks pretty nice.

My eyes are mix matched.. My right is a purple colour and the left is green.

I hate my eyes

When Kim and i got to the party every where i looked was booze, and people making out.

"I wanted friends but not like this" i thought

"Come on Caity!" Yelled Kim

"Okay" i replied

she handed me a beer, i never drank in my life...

My morals wouldn't allow me so i left and went outside for some air

After awhile i came back to kim who was intoxicated.

"Heyy thereeee'ssss myy rooooommate " she slurred

"Come on lets go" i said

"no wait iIi have sum thing to do" she said

"she turned around and grabbed a girl who was also drunk.

"heyyy gorgeous" she said as she started kissing the girl, slowly putting her hands down the girls pants

i grabbed kim and called a cab

"HeYy whhy ddid you doo thaT?

"because you're drunk"

after a long awkward cab ride we snuck into our dorm

kim instantly fell asleep

"I need some air" i said

i went to one of the benches outside and lied down.

"Want some company?" a familiar voice said

i looked up. There stood Lysander

"I would love some"

"Whats wrong?" asked lysander

I told him what happened

"Ohh yes i am quit familiar with intoxication with Casitel."

We stayed there talking for a few hours until we couldn't stay up anymore


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I walked to the café and grabbed a bowl of my favorite cereal froot loops.

As I started to eat

"Hey baby whats your name?"

I looked beside it was a long haired tanned guy sitting beside me

"What?" I managed to mutter out with a mouth full of cereal

"Oh sorry I guess that was a bit straight forward, Im dake, whats your name princess?" he asked trying to impress me

" Caity"

"Ouu what a beautiful name for such a beautiful maiden such as yourself" He said as he winked at me

"If you don't mind I would like to eat my breakfast in peace" I said feeling annoyed

"Oh no problem princess ill sit with you, a gorgeous woman should never dine by themselves"

"Im not hungry anymore" I said getting up to put my bowl away

"oh come now princess I just wanna chat" as he grabbed my arm

"Let go!" I said smacking him

"Oh princess I just wanna talk"

"I believe she said she said to let go" I turned my head to see Lysander standing there not looking pleased.

"Uh who are you?" Dake asked looking annoyed

"Im her friend, now I believe the lady asked you to let go"

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Dake said sizing Lysander up

"Well I prefer not to quarrel but if I must I will" said Lysander no seeming too fazed.

"I don't have time for this, you're wasting my time" said dake letting go of me. Dake left.

"thank you Lysander" I said

"you're welcome, if you don't mind, may I have your number?" "Were friends" he said smiling

"sure!" I gave him my number

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to text whenever you need to" He said walking away

After school one day I ran into a girl named Rosaliya she's really nice and her boyfriend is Leigh who is Lysander's brother. I got really close to Her and she and I became good friends.

"Hey caity!" Rose said running over to me

"Hey Rose" I said stopping to let her catch up

"wanna go shopping?" She said

"Sorry I have a math test tomorrow so I have to study, next time I promise" I said giving her an apologetic look.

"Okay good luck" she said as she started running.


	4. Chapter 4

A year later I got to know Lysander a lot better and I would consider him one of my closest friends. We always sit together and hang out whenever we had time. Rose and I went shopping and on weekends Leigh Lysander rose and I hung out. Of course it was awkward with Rose and Leigh dating.

"So you guys! When are you two gonna start dating? Hehehe" Asked Rose from across the table. If it easnt for the fact that we were at a restaurant I probably would have freaked out.

"Were just friends" Lysander and I said at the same time.

"Mhm sure" she said looking skeptical

"Come on Rose Leave them alone" said Leigh

"I have to go" I said "How much do I owe?

"Its my treat" said Lysander smiling at me

"are you sure? Ill feel bad"…

"Yes im sure have a nice evening"

"Thank you" I said I was running out of the Restaurant.

"Why does Rose always say the weirdest stuff? Lysander and I are just friends…"

"…"

"Ah! Im over thinking! Now my head hurts"

I fell asleep as soon as I got home.

I was so tired.

So.. So tire..

I woke up around noon which isn't anything new I always sleep in late.

I brushed my hair and teeth and checked my phone

[1 new message received]

"Lysander: Hello Caity hope you're having a beautiful morning, I was curious though, are you free to stop by later? I have something I want to give you, Think of it as half your early birthday present "

"Aww Ly is soo nice.

*Replies back awe okay ill come over around 8. C U L8R *

I have to go to piano lessons than I have to go to work.

That should occupy my time until then.

Lessons were long and boring as usual..

"I already know this stuff why cant I learn something else?!"

"Ah damn im almost late for work!" So I took the bus to the mall and ran into Forever 21.

Long busy day at work and its almost time for meet Ly.

I got on the bus and headed to his house.

"I wonder what it is? Maybe a stuff animal or maybe he wrote me a song?" 10 mins on the bus sure goes by fast when you're thinking of Lysander. Wait what did I say?"

"Oh this is my stop!"

"Wow I never actually been to his house before." I knocked on the door when Leigh answered

Lysander is in his room upstairs first door on your right"

As I ascended I saw a lot of pictures and sculptures, "are they rich"?

His door is open.. "Hey Lysander im here…" My words trailed off. I looked at Lysander who was sitting on his window.

Shirt off and his coat unbuttoned, his abs showing, eyes shining from the moonlight, my heart was racing and for the first time looking at Lysander I was nervous to speak.

"Hi Lysander, I managed to say"

"Oh greetings Caity im glad you're here, I just wanted to give you this" as he handed me an envelope.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" he said "You can't read it until the time is ready"

"okay, You're silly" I said

I gave him a hug and in that moment I didn't want to let go.

He was warm, soft and he smelled like cinnamon.

"Oh sorry about that" I said embarrassed. "I have to go" I ran as fast as I could, to get away from him. I think I like him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Caity…"

"She's been a bit peculiar .."

"Im presumably, imagining things." Lysander thought to himself

Hours flew by as he wrote in his book. Looking down at what he accomplished he began to read them back to himself.

"Something in your eyes that makes me lose myself

I want you in my arms and never let go

Something in your voice that makes my heart beats fast

I hope this feeling lasts for the rest of my life."

"Huh, this isn't bad" Lysander thought.

"I should write out the music notes and give them to Caity, we have a music assignment coming up, and this could be what we need."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up to a text from Rose

Text from: Rose

["Hey Caity! When you're up call me! You promised to go shopping with me! 3]

"Oh she's right, alright a promise is a promise" I sighed

"Hey rose let me brush my hair and teeth and I'll meet you at the mall" I said into the phone

"Okay see you than" she said giggling

10 minutes later I finished getting ready and left to go to the mall.

"wow it's so nice out" I looked up, blocking the sun from eyes. Not even a cloud in the sky. The wind was blowing a soft warm breeze and the birds were chirping. Today was indeed a beautiful day. Eventually I made it to the mall and I had seen Rose waiting for me at the entrance.

"Finally! Are you ready? This is going to be so much fun, im going to give you a makeover!" she said dragging my arm.

We went into some clothes stores that were a bit too flashy for my taste. We went to the cafeteria for a drink.

"Greetings ladies" we heard. We both turned around to see Lysander with his brother shopping here too.

"Oh um hi Lysander" I said trying not to look at him. I guess Rose notice because she kept looking at me.

"Care to join us?" Leigh asked.

"No thank you" said Rose "I have to take Caity shopping" she said as she kissed her boyfriend.

"Bye lys-Baby" she said mocking Lysander.

"Bye.. " I said to the two boys standing there with a quizzical expression of their faces.

Once we got out of ear shot Rose stopped in her tracks "You like Lysander!" She said squealing

as she said those words my heart skipped a beat and my face turned red.

"What?! No I don't!" I said

"You're a bad liar, I can see it! Why don't I give you a makeover to get his attention?" she said, almost like it wasn't a question it was more of a command.

"umm… maybe" I said still red

"I know the perfect dress" she said looking in the direction of a really fancy clothes store.

Her and I walk in and she threw me a black and white tule dress, with long black leggings and black Victorian boots. I tried them on and she said I looked amazing. She than called Lysander and arranged for him and I to hang out at a café by our school at 8. She wants me to wear this when we hang oubt together. So I might as well since I paid $300 just for the dress.

That night I walked in the café to see Lysander already sitting there, he was wearing his normal outfit but today he looked different. "Man he's cute" I thought to myself. I stood there awhile afraid to move. I think I stood there too long because he turned his head and looked at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Lysander felt his face go red when he first saw Caity.

His heart was racing. He didn't know what to do or think. He just looked at his friend. "She's gorgeous" he thought to himself. As Caity slowly made way to him he can smell the sweet vanilla perfume she always wears that he loved.

"Hi" she said to him.

"Good evening" he said trying not to show how he's feeling.

After a long awkward silence the waitress showed up.

"Howdy can I get yall something to drink?" she asked in a southern accent.

"2 teas please" Lysander said to the waitress.

"Sure sugar" she said winking to him.

Caity felt a sudden wave of jealousy wash over her. She didn't like the waitress at all. The waitress came back with two pink tea cups filled with tea.

"How do you take yours?" Lysander asked

"Oh um 1 milk 2 sugars" Caity said as she stared at the waitress.

Lysander made her tea and looked into Caity's eyes.

"Caity… You're eyes.." Lysander said shocked.

"Oh no! I forgot to put in my contacts.." Caity said upset at her forgetfulness

"Why would you want to? You're eyes are stunning."

"I don't like them, I never have.. Who has purple eyes? I was bulled as a kid for having two different colour eyes and I guess my self-conscious always got the best of me now." She said looking down.

"Well you don't have anything to be self-conscious about, you're beautiful and your eyes are unique." He said blushing.

"oh.." she said blushing

They continued to talk until 10, and that was when Lysander drove her home.

"good night Caity" he said as she got out of his car.

"Good night Lysander, I had fun." She said smiling

"as did I"


	8. Chapter 8

Class Monday morning seems to be more boring than usual, "I wonder why" thought Caity. Every once in a while she would look right beside her to look at Lysander, who would be furiously writing something in his journal.

*Ding dong* rang the announcement bell. You can the whiny cranky voice of the principle in the intercom.

"Attention students, we will be having a school wide dance on Friday, for $5.00 a per person. Please be advice that any students who do not follow the rules will be kicked out of the school and a consciousness will be handed out to the student. Please have your payment for the ticket ready before Thursday, Thank you." A screech ended her announcement.

The class started talking about the dance.

"Caity are you going to go?" asked my good friend Alexy

"Oh yeah, it'll be so much fun" I said excited

"Oh me too! He said holding my hand, I can't wait!" he said just excited as me.

As the teacher started talking again the class room door opened, and a very tall, fit young man walked through the door, he has brown hair and beautiful green eyes, he wore camouflage pants and a white shirt with a dog tag necklace. He was real handsome. The girls in the class were staring at him and all talking about him with each other.

He walked by me and did a quick smile and wink. I could feel death stares at me.

The teacher asked him his name.

"Its Kentin" he said with a deep voice," Kentin Sato."

"No way! Kenny?!" I exclaimed. "Is that you?"

"Hmph, of course it's me" he said.

"He got hotter and he got ruder", I thought to myself

I have to admit he was hot. Like very hot… Super-hot. As the class settled down the teacher started up the lesson again. What seemed as an internity, class finally ended. I grabbed my books and saw Lysander talking to Rose, "I wonder what they're talking about " I thought to myself.

I put my stuff in my locker and went to my dorm room.

"Lysander you have to ask her to the dance! Or someone else will!" Roseilya exclaimed at him.

"She wouldn't want to go with me" Lysander said feeling his heart ache as he said that.

"Lysander I know for a fact that she will" She said "We need to get you some new clothes"

"What? Whats wrong with my appearance now?" asked Lysander

"Nothing its fine, but we want to make you look irresistible for Caity, you want her to go with you, yes?" she said giving an almost evil smile.

"Of course I do." He said "Okay we can go shopping at Leigh's store"

"Great let's go!" she said

"I have a feeling like I'm going to regret this" he thought to himself.

After about 3 hours Leigh and Roseilya had gotten him the perfect outfit which consists of, nice black dress pants, and a pull over light blue shirt with black buttons.

"She'll love this" Rose said to him "You look cute Lys-baby!"

Lysander left feeling really nervous, he was going to ask Caity to the dance, will she reject him? Or will she except his invitation? He walked home while looking up and stared at the moon.

The next morning I got dressed and went for breakfast. I grabbed her favorite cereal and found a nice spot near the window; it was a clear morning with the sun shining bright. I heard a *THUMP* beside me and their sat her former friend Ken, or Kenny as I so loved to call him.

"Morning" he said to caity not looking at her but staring at his toast. "Still eating Froot Loops I see"

"Morning and yeah it's my fav" I said putting a spoonful in my mouth.

"I remembered". There was a long awkward silence until I spoke.

"Why didn't you write me back?" she asked

"What do you mean write you back? I got nothing from you."

"I sent you so many letters. I sent you my email address and my cell number so you could still talk to me." I said still eating my cereal.

"I never got anything, did you send it to oakstreet?"

"yeah isn't that where you live?" Ianswered after sipping her orange juice

"I moved from here shortly after you came here"

"Oh "I said, "I missed you"

"R-really?" he said blushing

"yeah of course you were a good friend to me." I said finishing my cereal.

"I missed you too.." Him hearing "good friend" heart his heart.

"I have to go class now see ya"I said

"Later" he said.

"The dance is coming up, I hope someone asks me to the dance" I thought to myself.. "I don't want to go alone, Amber and her robots will never let me live it down."

The entire day went by and no one has said anything to me about the dance not even Lysander..

"Maybe he doesn't like me that way" I thought, "Maybe I got the wrong idea…"

"Im such an idiot!" I said out loud.

I made my way to the dorm with her roommate working on her homework.

"Hey roomie" she greeted Caity.

"Hey" I replied back

"You going to the dance?" She asked dropping her pen

"Yeah but no one asked me to go with them.." I said sadly

"Aww well ill dance with you" she said smiling

"Aww okay thanks" I said, she really is a good friend.

I went to bed early, even though Lysander texted me. I was upset that I couldn't text him back. I feel bad but I can't get up.

"She's not answering my texts" Lysander thought to himself. "I hope she's okay" He said out loud.

His friend and roommate Castiel heard him. "Why worry? She's not your type anyways." He said lifting weights.

"I worry because she's special to me" Lysander said back giving his friend a sharp look.

"Shouldn't bother, girls are just a bother especially from this shit hole of a school." He said drinking some water.

"You are allowed to think what you want but I disagree" Lysander said, he decided to text Rose, maybe she can get a hold of Caity or just to ask for advice.

[to: Roseilya]

"Good evening, I wish not to be a bother but Caity isn't answering her texts, have you spoken to her? I am rather worried."

[from: Roseilya]

A Few minutes later.

"No I haven't talked to her directly but Kim has and she said Caity is in bed, no need to worry "

I feeling of relief washed over him. He couldn't bare to see her hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday morning i paid for my ticket with the rest of my class, still no one has said anything to me.

"Tomorrow is the dance, no one asked me.. Maybe I shouldn't go…" I thought. "No! I'll go I paid for the ticket, since Lysander didn't ask me, maybe I should ask him? No, I find it awkward asking guys out. I guess I'll just dance with my friends without him..." I sighed heavily.

Lysander looked at the upset Caity, he knew something was upsetting but he didn't know what.

"Caity is something troubling you?" He whispered to her.

"No" I lied.

Lysander still looking at the upset Caity, "If you need to talk to, I'm always here for you."

I smiled at him, "Thanks"

After last class Lysander walked me home, we talked about Music and the usual stuff." Walking with him is awkward. I like him and he doesn't like me..." I thought to myself. It still hurts my heart to say that.

*Ding Dong* The announcements went off.

"Attention all Students auditions for Sweet Amoris highs annual play will be held Monday at 3:45 pm. All students must perform a 3 minute scene and a song." The announcement ended.

"Oh my gosh that sounds so fun!" I said "I love acting!"

Lysander now smiling because of the now happy Caity, "I like it to."

"Lysander will you audition with me?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes.

Lysander looked down at Caity, he can't ever say no when she uses those eyes. "It would be my pleasure"

"Yay!" I hugged him. I love being in his arms.

Friday after class I started getting ready for the dance, I'm wearing a purple dress that's short in the front and long in the back. It had felt all around, it was tight on the top above my wait and loose below. I worse my hair curled in big loops, for my makeup I wore my black eyeliner, purple eye shadow, mascara, and white eye shadow below my eye brows. I like the way it turned out.

Kim wore a beautiful blue dress, anything she wears looks amazing on her.

So after shortly arriving we noticed they turned off the main lights and used plug in lights that made the lights blue and orange, and in the middle of the room there is a disco ball. To our right there was a snack table full of pop, punch, chips. And other yummy snacks. Kim and I went directly to the middle of the gym. We started dancing to the music from the DJ our school hired. I turned around and saw Lysander with Castiel and Ken.

They all wore black suits but I think Lysander looked the best, he also had his Victorian style boots on. He was so dreamy. I couldn't find the sad that was in my heart. I felt devastated.

Lysander took a deep breath; he was too shy to actually ask Caity to the dance, but he wasn't going to let someone ask her to dance. It was hurt him too much. He excused himself from his group and made his way to Caity. Caity was beyond beautiful. Looking at her makes him nervous.

I looked over at Lysander who was walking towards her.

"Hello Caity, may I have this dance?" he said as he offered her his hand.

"Of course you may." I said while accepting his hand

The slow song started and they started to dance real close.

I looked up at Lysander who was looking at me . I smiled at him with a warm smile. I really liked him.

"I was surprised you asked me to dance" while I'm still looking at him

"I wanted to ask you to the dance, but your beauty made me nervous." He said while blushing

"Really? "

"Of course Caity you're so beautiful."

I leaned my head on his chest, he pulled me so close to him I can feel the heat from his body, he rested his chin on my head. The song ended but we still danced like that. People were watching us but I didn't care, I was dancing with the man that I had feelings for. Rose came over and she was smiling and made the heart sign at us, we just rolled out eyes and continued the way we were. Before long the dance had ended, and I was kind of sad about it because we had to go to our dorms.


	10. Chapter 10

That night I received a text from Lysander

[text from: Lysander]

"Good night Caity I had fun to night and I hope you did as well, sweet dreams."

"Ah man, the cuter he gets the faster I feel like im going to fall for him…" I thought to myself oh well.

Next morning Rose called me.

"Hey Caity I'm having a few friends over and I want to know if you would like to come, Lysander is coming" she said giggling.

"Sure what time" I said ignoring her remark

"4:00 pm, don't be late ill text you my address" she said as she hung up.

"Okay so I'm going to do my homework and then I'll make my way over there." I thought to myself.

I was working on my homework all day and when I checked the clock it had said 2:00.

"oh my god its 2 already?" I put my black skinny jeans on, and purple ruffled tank top, put my hair up and my twisty pig tails. And my usual makeup and I was out the door "I have a pretty good idea on where it is so I'll walk" I thought to myself. The air was cool, you can hear the wind brushing through the trees, every once in a while a leaf or two would fall. I started getting goose bumps I'm pretty cold..

I saw a car stop right beside me, and Lysander came out of the passenger side.

"Hello Caity might I accompany you?" he said smiling

"Yes please"

Leigh waved and he drove to Rose's house. I put my hands on my arms to block the wind from touching me.

"Are you cold?" Lysander spoke in a very soft voice.

"Um yeah kind of, I should have grabbed a sweater from my dorm."

At that moment Lysander took off his coat and put it around my shoulder. I blinked trying to hold back the blush in my cheeks.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked him

"No my shirt is pretty thick and besides I like the cold" Lysander smiling reassuringly at me.

We got to Rose's house pretty quick and we were immediately got greeted at her door.

Her house was gorgeous; it wouldn't be a surprise if she was rich as well.

The rest of the guests had arrived, and she introduced us her other friends. All of them were so attractive, I feel a bit out of place. Normally those type of people would never talk to me. They all looked like they went to good schools and had lots of money. I kept thinking that I was probably the lease attractive person in the room. Lysander were talking to each other when a guy who was friends with Rose came over to me, he had long blonde skater hair, with an earring in his left ear. He was tall but not taller than Lysander, the guy also had blue eyes, he was really cute.

"Hello beautiful my name is Kyle. What's yours?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Caity" I said. Not looking him in the eyes.

"Beautiful name" he now looked at Lysander who looked upset.

"Are you her boyfriend?" he said almost mocking Lysander.

What came out of Lysander's mouth surprised me.

"Yes I am, now I would appreciate it if you left us alone" Lysander looking Kyle right in the eyes, with an angry look.

"Oh sorry man, didn't mean to interrupt, She's hot keep her on a short leash" he said walking away.

My heart was racing with Lysander's comment. I could feel how hot my face, I was as red as a cherry.

"Sorry Caity, I just didn't like him flirting with you" Lysander looking embarrassed.

"No, no its fine I said, I liked it." I said not realizing what I had said.

Rose came over to us and asked to speak to Lysander alone for a bit so they left; I stayed where myself and Lysander stood. He came back shortly after with his face bright red.

"You okay?" I asked

"Hmm? Oh yes, don't worry about me" he said smiling at me.

Rose called everyone to her basement and for us to sit in a circle.

She then put a bottle on the ground and told us were all playing spin the bottle, and no matter who it lands on we have to kiss. My heart sank, I didn't want to see Lysander kissing another girl.

She gave it to a girl who span it, it landed on Kyle so they started kissing, I felt so awkward. It went in a circle who got to spin it, and it was turn. I held my breath and span it. It stopped quickly.

"It landed on Lysander, who across from me. He smiled and got up to me, he handed out his hand. I took it and he and I walked to where no one else can see us, we stood in front of a large window with the moon light beaming on us. I looked at him, he was looking at me with a shy smile. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb, and tilt my chin up. His face slowly got closer to mine and he stopped an inch away.

"This is just a game, if you don't want to, we don't have to.: he said in a whisper

"No I want to! I've wanted for a while, but I didn't think you wanted to, because you never seemed like you were interested in me, which hurt me because I like you.. Er… I mean… " I babbled on.

"Shhh, I wanted to as well, and if I can be honest, I would have been devastated if it landed on anyone else but me"

"Why?" I wanted to hear him say it

"Because I've always been quit smitten with you" He moved my hair behind my ear, and took my face in his hands and he placed his lips on mine. My heart was beating, he continued to kiss me. He then made the kiss deeper, he started using his tongue, the moment his tongue touched mine, I got all tingly. I didn't want it to stop. He put his hands on my waist and pushed my body to his. I took a step back. My back was up against the wall. Lysanders body was still pressed up against mine. I put my arms around his neck. I could feel myself getting turned on. He was also. I felt a bit of a buldge coming from him, but in the heat of the moment neither one of us cared. I guess we were kissing for a long time because someone came looking for us.

"Bang bang" we heard coming from a couple feet away from us. We stopped and looked to see what it was.

It was one of Rose's friends, she told us that Rose wanted us. Lysander and I looked at each other, we were both blushing.

"I apologize that was inappropriate of me" he said.

"nothing to apologize for, I liked it. " I said

When we got to the circle, everyone was looking at us. Rose was smiling widely. "So I guess you two had fun" she said.

"Yes we did, but I must leave" he said

"Me too" I said right after him.

Rose said good bye and we left.

Lysander and I started walking back the dorms. We barely said much but there wasn't much to say. He held my hand in his. He stopped walking. So I did to.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I don't how to begin to tell you everything I want to, but I'll try" he said looking right into my eyes.

"I think you may know this now but, I really am Smitten with you. I think everything about you is perfect, I know were friends but I can't hide my feelings anymore."

I kissed him.

"I like you too, It's about time this happen" I said giggling. "So what do we do now?"

"I think that we should be together" he said.

"I agree! So were boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"yes" he said smiling.

We kissed again, but this time it was a softer kiss than our make out session at Rose's house.


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks later, everyone knew about me and Lysanders relationship. All out friends were happy about us Especially Rose and Leigh.

" It's kind of thanks to Rose that we're together "I would think to myself.

"Are you ready Milady" asked Lysander holding out his hand.

"Yes I am" taking his hand we headed off to the beach for our date.

Lysander planned an evening at the beach together. The sun was setting and the wind was warm. The sun was setting and he took me to the picnic blanket he set up, Christmas lights were decorated around the blanket. Right before us was the water, the setting sun made the water look orange. We got sat on the blanket and he poured me some juice.

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh yea kind of" I said

"I made us some sandwiches, Kappa Maki, some salad, cup-cakes, kielbasa, cheese, and crackers." He said looking through the picnic basket.

"Geez you were prepare" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"I want this date to be perfect"

After we ate the huge dinner he brought we cuddled and watched the setting sun. We were lying down on our backs. He had wrapped his arm around me and I cuddled into him, using his arm as a pillow. He grabbed a blanket and put it on top of us. He started playing with my hair, which gave me goose bumps, I love when he plays with my hair, and slowly started to rub my arms and pushed me up so he can rub my back. His touch still giving me goose bumps.

"Is this okay?" He asked putting his hand under my shirt just barely touching my skin with his fingers.

"Yes" I said zoning out with his touch, it always calms me.

He sat up and lifted my shirt up, I was wearing a bikini top underneath so I didn't mind. He gently put my shirt on the blanket and started tracing my tattoos.

I have 2 on my back. One my Japanese last name is Kanji, and the other one was of angel wings on my lower back.

"I love your tattoos" he said whispering in my ears.

As he said that it sent chills to my spin, he was still lightly touching my skin. I started blushing in embarrassment, he was turning me on. He and I don't do anything sexual other than make out. I don't think he was that type. But I really wanted it.

"Whats wrong?" He asked looking at my red face "You're red"

"Oh its nothing" I said looking away.

"I want him" I thought to myself, asked I said that I turned around and kissed him. He didn't stop the kiss but in fact he deepened it. The touch of his lips on mine made my hear race. He slid his tongue in my mouth touching his tongue on mine, which turned me on so much more. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me down so he was on top of me. Kissing me still, not letting out lips separate. He lifted his left hand and intertwined it with my right hand. My legs were around him and I could feel his Man hood poking me.

He stopped "Sorry Caity, I didn't mean to…" He looked away blushing.

"Don't" I said kissing him again. We decided to watch a movie in my dorm room so he packed everything back and we left. When we got there we picked a movie about ancient Rome. We cuddled on my bed but I still wanted him.

Half way through the movie he suddenly kisses me hard. I kissed back, as I did that he left his hands wonder around my body. His right hand was rubbing my thighs as his left played with my hair.

He stopped kissing me and leaned to my left body and tilted my chin up, I did and he started kissing my neck and once in a while, bites me softly. Without realizing it I moaned.

His hand that was on my thigh moved higher.

"Do you want to continue? We can stop if you want." He said looking in my eyes

"I want to continue" I said

"Okay" he said smiling.


End file.
